Lo siento No eres mi tipo
by Ayu.Tateshi
Summary: Ran esta cansada de su mala suerte en el amor y Shinichi hara todo para seducirla;¿podra hacerlo? y si Ran lo odiara? .RxS,HxK,AxK.


Detective Conan No me pertenece, Gosho Aoyama Termina rapido la serie!T_T y si no terminan juntos Shinichi y Ran Viajo para Japon y te mato (Es broma)xDD

* * *

_**Todo un Enredo en San Valentín**_

**Capitulo 1:****La gran idea (Que no resultó ser tan buena)**

-Al fin!.- Se acerca San Valentín!; Siii!.- Gritaba Kazuha Vuelta loca

-Lo dices porque tienes a Heiji; en cambio yo estoy sola como una mosca.- Bufeo Emi mientras se pintaba las uñas.

-Pero eso no es un impedimento para pasarla bien, puedo organizar una fiesta de San Valentín Algo muy Romántico, invitaremos a Kaito, a Shinichi También a Sonoko , y Por supuesto que a Heiji que te parece?

-See da igual.- Dijo Emi sin interés alguno por lo que había dicho su amiga

-Vaya si quiera me estas escuchando?

-Sí y es una muy mala idea

- Y por que?

-Porque piénsalo tú tienes a Heiji pero los demás estamos solos, Te repito SOLOS!; puedo volver a gritarlo si quieres SOL…Emi no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Kazuha le había tapado la boca.

-Está bien!, Esta bien…no necesitas gritar, tienes razón la fiesta va a resultar un fiasco.

-Al fin has visto la luz.- Dijo Emi elevando los brazos al cielo (xD)

-Y con lo ilusionada que estaba.- Kazuha se mostraba decepcionada.

-Emi se la quedó mirando un rato y de pronto se le formo una gran sonrisa y salto exasperada de la emoción, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea!. SOY UNA GENIA!

-Y a ti que bicho te pico?.- Pregunto kazuha con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Está bien haremos la fiesta, tenemos 2 semanas para organizarlo todo

-Pero no habías dicho qu…..- Emi interrumpió lanzándole una revista a la cara

-Esta es la mejor parte, como sabrás Ryo y yo terminamos ya que el se fue del país y bla bla, pero eso no importa ahora; escucha con atención si queremos una fiesta sin aguafiestas le conseguiremos las pareja ideal a cada uno de nuestros solterones amigos, y yo claro siempre he soñado con ser la novia de kaito.- Dijo Emi con brillo en los ojos.-Que te parece eh?

-No es una mala idea, pero como lo haremos?, digo sé que tu estará con kaito y yo con Heiji pero Sonoko y Shinichi?, ellos se llevan muy mal y la verdad es que no me los imagino como novios.

-Tienes Razón.- Dijo Emi pensativa

-Además no nos podemos quedar sin invitar a Reizo, sé que es algo Nerd pero es un gran amigo.- Sobre todo porque es un gran detective.

- Algo?.- Kazuha Querrás decir que es un perdedor total, usa gafas y,usa demasiado gel, y su madre lo trata de Osito Bonito, dime, quien demonios querría salir con alguien así? Eh?.- Dímelo!

-No todo lo que importa es la apariencia Emi.

-Te lo digo el no vendrá a la fiesta sin un cambio radical de look!

-Sería divertido primero le quitaría las gafas.- Dijo Kazuha

-No era que la apariencia no importaba?.- Rio Emi de manera irónica.

-Bueno es solo para ayudarlo un poco.

-Si ayudarlo bastante, y cambiando el tema de la conversación que se está volviendo muy aburrido, iré al spa a ponerme más linda para mi adorado Kaito y tu chica que esta viendo a los modelos playboy en esa Revista iras conmigo.

-Pero si la Revista es tuya!

-Olvidame.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad una chica pintaba sus labios frenéticamente.- Listo estoy lista al fin.- Tomo su bolso más femenino y bajo a abrir la puerta que tras unos segundos atrás había sonado.

-Valla estas que ardes.- Dijo Yoshida un chico muy guapo con el que tendría un cita.

-Bueno es una ocasión especial.- Dijo coqueta

-Claro tu y yo hoy pasaremos una noche increíble.

-Eso no lo dudes.- Y dicho esto Ran cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Subieron al auto y partieron en busca de una noche salvaje.

Y a unos cuantos metros corría muy cansada Aoko , pero se detuvo cuando vio que ya se habían marchado.- Diablos! Porque tuve que presentarlos!, yo y mi gran bocota.

-Pobre Ran, seguramente hoy le dirá que el en realidad es gay.- Aoko debatía todo esto mentalmente mientras se dirigía al lugar al que le había dicho su amiga seria la cita;- Espero poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

-Wow! Esto es increíble!.- Gritaba Ran (Malpensados)

-Tu eres increíble y esto es solo el comienzo.- Dijo Yoshida mientras tomaba un trago

-Ven baila conmigo- Ran tomaba de la mano a Yoshida pero este insistía en que no sabía nada de baile.

Mientras tanto Kazuha, Emi, Sonoko, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito y Reizo entraban a la disco.

-Ven Heiji vamos a bailar.- Dijo Kazuha tomando a heiji y desapareciendo entre el montón de gente que había en el lugar.

-Que considerados, kaito me invitas a un trago dijo Emi provocativamente.

-Claro si lo pides de esa manera como decirte que no.

-Engreido.- Dijo sonoko

Kaito hizo caso omiso al comentario de Sonoko y fue hacia el bar con Emi; y solo quedaban Shinichi, Sonoko y Reizo.

-Creo que es tarde mejor me voy.- Reizo estaba dispuesto a irse pero sonoko lo tomo del brazo.

-Estás loco la noche apenas está comenzando!.

Reizo sonrió y busco un lugar con la mirada para sentarse pero vio algo mucho mejor.

-Vaya pero si Reizo se ha enamorado.- Comento Shinichi burleco

-Que dices Aho.- No es eso!

-Tienes que hablarle, pero cual de todas es?.- Pregunto Sonoko

-Tonta no ves que es aquella del bar.- Shinichi indico a Ran

-Tienen Razon , Ire a hablarle.- Dijo Reizo Decidido pero solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos y se arrepintió.

-Reizo vamos tienes que hablarle, con tu nuevo look y todo de seguro que será mas fácil.-Dijo Sonoko con cara de victoria

-Si no le hablas tu, lo hare yo esta muy buena.- Shinichi sabía que estaría mal sobre todo si era la oportunidad de que Reizo hablara con ella –_pero ya que! Hay miles de chicas nerd para Reizo o no?_

_-_Vaya que considerado eres, Reizo háblale vamos no pierdes nada.

-Tienes Razón ya no soy el nerd al que nadie respetaba, ahora soy alguien nuevo!.- Reizo se decidió al fin y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica.

-_Porque socializa con esos chicos, se supone que deberíamos estar bailando y pasándola bien, que clase de chico es este!-_Pensaba Ran.-Maldito imbécil.

-Hola.-Reizo estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios.

-Eh.- Ran se dio vuelta confundida

-Soy Reizo Fujiwuara pero solo dime Reizo

-Hola dime Ran.-_ creido- _Penso

-Y dime estás sola?

-No vine con alguien pero al parecer a él se lo olvido que existía

-Bueno entonces haz lo mismo, bailemos.- Dicho esto Reizo tomo a Ran y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile; ella aún estaba confundida todo había sido tan rápido pero que importaba se estaba divirtiendo y mucho, De fondo se escucha la canción I gotta a Feeling .- Adoro esa canción Decía Ran haciendo los pasos que había aprendido

-Bailas Muy bien dónde aprendiste?

-No es nada.- Ran seguía bailando pero de pronto alguien la tomo por la cintura pensó que era Yoshida pero se decepciono al ver que era otro tipo.

-Hola muñeca podemos llevar esos paso a mi habitación que te par..- pero no pudo decir más porque le había legado un golpe tan fuerte que quedo tirado en el suelo.- Pero que mierda

-Vete de aquí bobo.- Dijo Reizo con el puño aun cerrado

-Eso! Vete con tu Mamá!.- Ran se sentía protegida aunque si Reizo no le hubiera pegado, ella no habría tenido problemas de hacerlo.

-Malditos me las van a pagar hijos de puta!.- Grto el hombre tan alto que toda la disco oyó y enseguida sacaron al hombre avergonzado gritándole cosas como: Vete de aquí no queremos cabrones o Saquen a ese tipo, es un pervertido

Después de que el hombre desapareció todo volvió a la normalidad pero Como Heihi, Kazuha y todos los chicos fueron a preguntarle a Reizo que había ocurrido

-Vaya así que hablabas enserio, YA NO ERES UN NERD!.- Gritaba Emi

-Está loca no le hagas caso por cierto se Llama Emi.

-Hola soy Ran

-Valla y eres su novia?.- Pregunto Kazuha

-Claro que no, recién nos estamos conociendo.- Dijo Ran negando con las manos

-Ok pero quiero que sepas que estas invitado a nuestra súper fiesta de San Valentín.- Hablo Sonoko

-San Valentín?.- _Hay no! En que me he metido_

-Si todos iremos en pareja, claro que hay algunos que todavía indagan en la Soledad.- Dijo Kazuha señalando a Shinichi y Sonoko.

-En realidad yo ya tengo pareja.-Dijo Sonoko ruborizada

-Bueno creo que puedo invitar a Shiho.- Dijo Shinichi Avergonzado por la situación

-Claro otra nerd en la fiesta, Shinichi Miyano es muuuuyy aburrida.

Shinichi no dejaba de mirar a Ran, esta le miraba de vez en cuando ambos se fulminaban con miradas deseosas.

-Emi! Gritaron Sonoko y Kazuha a la vez; Ran se comenzó a sentir un poco incomoda pero de pronto algo la animo era Aoko que le hacía señas con las manos, Ran hizo lo mismo indicándole que se acercara al lugar pero Aoko no la entendía.

-QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!

-Y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto Emi

-Disculpen.- Acto seguido Ran salió como una bala para ver qué era lo que quería su amiga pero termino dándole vuelta el trago a su peor Enemiga.

-PERO QUE HAS HECHO IDIOTA!

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento.- Todos se las habían quedado mirando

-PERO ERA DE ESPERAR VINIENDO DE TI MOURI!

-Te dije que lo sentía!

-Oye tu cara de Simio! deja a mi amiga tranquila.

-VAYA NAKAMORI QUE VAS A HACER EH?

-Pues esto.- Aoko le vacío un trago encima.-A si es lo hice ves? Te vacié un trago ooh si!

Ran se quedó boquiabierta y luego comenzó a reír seguida de toda la disco pero la felicidad duraría poco, un guardia la tomo por el hombro.

-Señoritas tendrán que acompañarme.

-Claro señor Oficial pero porque no bebe un trago también?.- Aoko le tiro el trago a la cara y junto a Ran comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

* * *

**_Continuara_**

No me Maten no soy experta en Fics ,de pronto me surgió la idea y comencé a escribirlo para que no hayan confuciones es un ShinXran

Nos vemos en el Segundo Capitulo Arigato!


End file.
